


Staring down the barrel of a gun

by amysperaltiago



Category: Line of Duty (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amysperaltiago/pseuds/amysperaltiago
Summary: ALTERNATIVE ENDING TO SEASON 3.Kate is being held at gunpoint by Dot while Ted and Steve are witnessing it and talking sense into the two of them. Weather you support Kate/Steve or Kate/Dot, this ones for you... because I can't decide what one I'm on at times.
Relationships: Kate Fleming/Dot Cottan, Steve Arnott/Kate Fleming
Kudos: 11





	Staring down the barrel of a gun

**Author's Note:**

> (everything is the same as the storyline except Steve is released and went to speak to Ted about Dot when he sees what has happened. Ted is running out of the building and tells Steve he needs to get in the car as they are going with the armed response to help Kate and the situation has turned sour)

Ted’s service car screeches to a halt under the viaduct and Steve jumps out of the car to see Dot and Kate stood with their guns drawn at each other. He races to the boot of the car and grabs a stab vest and a gun.

“STEVE!!” Ted exclaims in protest.

“ARMED POLICE!! DROP THE GUN!!” Steve screams. 

Dot see’s the commotion and notices Kate caught off guard and grabs her from behind, wrapping his arm around her waist. Her gun drops to the floor as she struggles to escape his grasp and Dot puts the glock to her head and grips her tightly.

Steve goes to go towards them and comes to a halt. Seeing Kate in danger and it chills him to the bone, he draws his gun and breathes heavily “Drop the gun, Dot”

Dot shakes his head “Nah... I may be bent but I’ve worked the force long enough to know that’s a ridiculous idea” he turns to Kate and speaks down her ear “You went to my flat that morning didn’t you? You knew I wasn’t there...”

Kate breathes extremely heavily and shrugs “Maybe… maybe not”

Dot scoffs “When did you find out?” 

“That would be telling” Kate replies. 

“Well, now I know why we didn’t sleep together” Dot says to her. Steve sighs and almost pulls the trigger based on that and a sour look takes to Ted’s face.

“Not that I didn’t want to” Kate replies, part truth, part to wind him up.

“Katherine!!” Ted says sternly.

Kate scoffs “Come on Dot-“

Interrupting her before she has the chance to undermine him, Dot snaps at her “DO NOT think I won’t shoot you Kate... the things these people have had me doing. It would be a mer scrape along the barrel. I wasn’t gonna do anything till your little mate showed up…” He looks up and shouts towards Steve “thought you were still in prison for what you did to Lindsay Denton?”

“Dot come off it we know it was you” Steve declares  
“Wow Ted… you were wrong… he isn’t so ‘three sheets to the wind’ like you so said” Dot remarks.

Steve turns to look at Hastings momentarily who sighs and shakes his head “You know I haven’t said anything of the sorts you cheeky wee gobshite… he’s just trying to undermine you, Steve”

“Yeah I am… and it seems to be working. You plant enough doubt in someone’s mind and they start to believe it... hence why we’re here now. I had you all in the palm of my hands” Dot says, looking at Steve who is filled with rage by every passing word.

“My only concern right now is making sure my partner is safe” Steve says, he looks directly into Kate’s eyes and can feel the fear that is running through her body which is bringing tears to her eyes almost as she shuts them. “Kate!!” He shouts, her eyes snapping open and meeting his “Do not cry… you will be okay… I promise”

“Don’t think your issue is these two shagging suspected witnesses anymore, Hasting’s… they will be going at it with each other next” Dot declares.

Before Hasting has the chance to rip him a new one, Steve jumps in “So what was your plan, Dot? You frame me as the Caddy and for killing Denton and you what? Get off scot-free?” He begins to try undermining Cottan.

“Something like that, yeah” Dot brushes off Steve's mind games and looks around for his ride out of here.

“Problem is, Dot… you thought you were untouchable. You thought you had every little thing at your disposal so you could watch me go down for crimes I didn’t commit, retire with a nice pension, possibly break her heart” he gestures towards Kate “and leave these monsters you’re covering up to ruin more peoples lives!” Steve shouts.

“I almost got away with it too if it wasn’t for your partner sticking her nose in everywhere!” Dot shouts. He whispers into Kate's ear “And to think I actually fell for you too…” she can hear a genuine sadness tinge in his voice

Kate sighs she can’t deny that no matter if it's work or not… they're both still humans and feelings play their rightful place in society… wanted or not. She looks towards Dot and looks at him directly in the eyes “Then don’t shoot me”

Dot scoffs and shakes his head “You know it's not that easy” 

“You don’t know that… You could help us lock away senseless and evil people... you could make things right” Kate says to him

“At what price though?! At what price… Kate” Dot sighs.

Before Kate can reply, a blacked out Land Rover comes screeching around the corner and under the viaduct bridge towards them.

“STEVE!” Hasting grabs his vest from behind and pulls him out of the car's way as other officers jump out of the way and Dot drags Kate and dives onto the floor with her, wrapping his arms around her and protecting her head from hitting the floor. He holds her tightly as the car comes to a screeching halt and the door swings open and a member of the OCG lines up their gun and Dot notices and screams “NO!!” there is a firing of three shots and then silence. The OCG member collapses in the car and Kate opens her eyes to the corner of her being covered in blood, still in Dot’s embrace.

“You’re okay, Kate... I got you” Dot whispers into Kate's ear, breathless after just taking a round of bullets in the shoulder.

“Dot… You’re bleeding” Kate exclaims and escapes from his grip. She turns to him, applies pressure to his wound and takes out her phone. She records his Dying Declaration and as she stops recording she goes to stand up when he grabs her hand, she turns and looks at him in his eyes.

“I would have never have shot you” Dot whispers and smiling slightly “I care about you too much” he continues, Kate smiles sympathetically and squeezes his hand before making way for the paramedics to get to him. She speaks to one momentarily before nodding and turning, seeing Steve stood in front of her. She is reduced to tears as she runs towards him and he opens his arms, hugging her tightly. Hastings places a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

“Thank you” Kate says softly, nuzzled into Steve’s chest, the one place she feels safe for a whole shining moment.

“I don’t know what I would have done without you.” Steve replies, he rubs her back and tries to stem his own tears. 

Kate pulls away “I’ve got blood on you” she says, wiping Steve’s shirt.

Steve chuckles ever so slightly “I don’t care... I just care you’re okay” 

The gaffer looks on, he can’t work out whether Kate and Steve are just two best friends or ridiculously in love and blind to it... to him it’s the latter and, no matter how good detectives they both are, they can’t seem to work it out for themselves. He sighs and shakes his head and brushes his hands through his hair before putting his hat back on. He shouts orders at an officer and walks over to the paramedic’s treating Dot. He then walks over to Kate and Steve, Kate who is still in Steves's arms. Steve taps her seeing the gaffer and clears his throat uncomfortably while Kate shifts on her weight and releases from his embrace. 

“Sir” Kate coughs

“…Sir” Steve says just after her. 

Hasting smirks slightly and waves his hands dismissively “As you were”

Steve looks at him confused while Kate runs her hands through her hair and avoids eye contact.

“What’s amused you, Sir?” Steve questions

“Oh give over… You know I didn’t float up the Lagan in a bubble” Hasting scoffs and shakes his head momentarily.

Steve goes to say something before Kate jumps in “Report on Dot?”  
Steve looks hurt by the fact she is asking about someone who, half an hour ago, had her held at gunpoint… regardless of the fact he saved her life. Hasting clocks this look and then turns to Kate and sighs “Too soon to say… Paramedic’s are saying its not looking good but they can’t say for certain” 

Kate nods “Ill go with him to the hospital” she says and Hasting nods. She smiles at Steve, he rubs her back momentarily and then goes to where they are loading Dot into the ambulance.

Steve watches her as they load him into the ambulance and she looks worried and joins him in there and the doors close. Hasting’s watches over him and goes over and speaks to him quietly “You need to ask her out, son”

Steve goes to protest before Hasting’s jumps in “I KNOW… you’re scared. But you need to overcome it if you’re in with a chance of getting her. You’ve liked her for a while, anyone can see that, and you would make a good couple. But if he survives surgery” He gestures towards the ambulance, meaning Dot “he may just beat you to it” Hasting’s finishes.

Steve nods, knowing he is right and after almost losing her today, knowing he needs to “Cheers, Gaffer”. Hasting’s nods and clicks his tongue before walking off and leaving Steve in contemplation.


End file.
